


What Do You Think of Fusion?

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Think of Fusion?

“So Lazuli,” Peridot started, eyeing the water gem for any signs she was listening or hearing her. If she was, Lapis had a mean poker face. Undeterred Peridot continued, “what are your thoughts on fusion?”

That got Lapis’ attention. She turned around, eyebrow raised as if questioning what Peridot was asking her or if Peridot herself knew what she was asking of her. The tiny green gem stop by, almost scrunched up n herself, tremors shaking her body and eyes darting around as if looking for a hiding spot. Lapis would have smiled if the topic at hand wasn’t so grim. She rubbed at her arm.

“I don’t know how I feel about fusion. After Malachite, I don’t think I ever want to fuse.”

Peridot, deflated, kicking at the dirt as she sighed. “I see, not at all? Not ever?”

Lapis shook her head. “I don’t know. I did things in Malachite I never thought I was capable of. I don’t want to do that to another person.”

“But I’m not like Jasper!” Peridot perked up instantly, standing up and flexing her arms as high as they’d go. “I’m a Peridot and we Peridots can take a beating! Plus, it’s not gonna be like Malachite, We’d be something else. Something cooler.”

Lapis blinked, putting a hand to her mouth and sniggered before bursting into a full belly laugh that had her rolling along the grass, struggling to breath. Peridot was just too funny. The way she spoke how earnest she was about everything. Lapis raised an arm and wiped the tears from her face.

“What’s so funny?” Peridot stomped her foot, getting irritated. “I wasn’t aware I told a joke.”

Lapis struggled to find her words. “No. You’re just so you. I like it.”

Peridot frowned.

Lapis moved up beside her and sighed. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
